I LOVE YOU
by Sora Yasu9a
Summary: Ichigo bertemu Rukia yang merupakan pelayan pada sebuah toko cake dan menyukainya. Ketika akan menyatakan perasaannya, takdir berkata lain... Nggak pinter bikin summary. Jadi langsung baca aja. One shot, RnR please...


Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa aku Update Fic One Shot...

Hehehe :-D

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! Gagagagaga**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt, Friendship, Family**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s), Alur agak cepet, semua macam ke-warning-an**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini awan mendung datang lagi, yah beginilah keadaan kota Karakura yang sedang berada dimusim hujan. Hampir setiap harinya kota ini dilanda dengan hujan yang dapat dibilang cukup deras. Tidak memandang pagi, siang, sore ataupun malam, awan mendung akan datang jika sang air ingin turun. Dingin membuat orang-orang enggan untuk melakukan aktifitas, namun ini masih pagi! banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Karenanya dengan berbekal payung dan jas hujan orang-orang pergi ke kantor atau ke sekolah. Ini juga yang dilakukan oleh seorang siswa bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, dia memakai jas hujan dan membawa payung transparan.

"Sial! Kenapa pagi hari sudah turun hujan sich." Gerutu Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Ichigo!" suara teriakan membuat sang punya nama menoleh ke belakang.

"Yo Renji," jawabnya santai.

"Ichigo, kemarin loe nggak berangkat kenapa?" tanya Renji teman sekelas Ichigo.

"Oh, kemarin gue disuruh pergi ke dokter oleh okaa-san."

"Loe sakit Ichigo? Ternyata anak kayak loe bisa sakit juga, hehehe." Ucap Renji degan wajah mengejek.

"Hei.. hei.. gue juga manusia kan."

"Hahahahah loe bukan manusia Ichigo, tapi setengah manusia." Katanya sambil berlari. Ichigo yang mendengarnya langsung mengejar Renji.

"AWAS KAU BABOON MERAH!"

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Sesampainya di sekolah mereka langsung memasuki kelas XI-3, yang ternyata masih agak sepi.

"Renji, sepi amat nich kelas." Tanya Ichigo kepada Renji yang berada di sampingnya.

"Gara-gara hujan kali." Jawab Renji sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Tau gini, gue berangkat siang aja." Kata Ichigo mengikuti Renji untuk duduk.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah guru yang akan mengajar kelas Ichigo pagi ini.

"Ohayo, anak-anak."

"Ohayo, Mayuri sensei." Jawab anak-anak yang ada di kelas, dengan jumlah yang sepertinya bisa di hitung dengan jari tangan dan jari kaki ini.

"Baiklah, hari ini saya akan memberikan materi tentang Hidrolisis garam. Adakah diantara kalian yang sudah mempelajarinya tadi malam?" tanya sang guru Kimia. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawabnya.

"Saya tanya adakah yang sudah mempelajarinya tadi malam!" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat keras -mendekati marah-.

"Renji!"

"Ha-hai sensei." Jawab Renji tergagap-gagap.

"Apakah kau sudah mempelajarinya tadi malam?"

"A-ano sensei, saya belum mempelajarinya."

"Kenapa kau belum mempelajarinya?" tanya Mayuri lagi.

"I-itu apa namanya, tadi malam saya sedang belajar..."

"Belajar apa?"

"belajar Biologi, ya Biologi!"

"Heeem, benarkah?"

"Ten-tentu saja."

"Naaaaaah, anak-anak tirulah Renji ini, jika kalian sedang bosan dengan suatu materi, cobalah pindah ke materi lain. Baik ayo kita mulai pelajarannya."

Semua anak dikelas langsung menatap Renji. Sepertinya sorotan mereka penuh tanya 'Apakah benar kau belajar Renji? Aku tidak percaya!' hahaha malangnya nasib kau ini Renji.

Pelajaran Kimiapun dimulai, anak-anak dengan penuh hikmat memperhatikan apa yang sedang di terangkan oleh Mayuri sensei. Hal ini juga yang sedang dilakukan oleh Ichigo, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya sedikit buram, kepalanya terasa begitu berat untuk melihat dengan tegak. Diapun memegangi kepalanya.

'Apa yang terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing seperti ini.' Batin Ichigo.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua anak berhambur pergi untuk ke kantin setelah pelajaran yang menurut mereka melelahkan. Namun tidak dengan Ichigo, dia hanya duduk diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya mengganggu otaknya.

"Ichigo, loe nggak ke kantin?" tanya Renji menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Ah, nggak Renji gue mau istirahat dulu." Jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Oooh, baiklah kalau begitu, gue tinggal ke kantin dulu ya brow."

"Hmm"

'Sebenarnya sakit apa yang aku derita ini, kenapa okaa-san tidak memberitahukan kepadaku. Aku harus tanyakan ini!'

SKIP TIME

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, ini merupakan waktu para siswa Karakura untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Ichigo yang mendengar bel berbunyi langsung bergegas untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia langsung mencari sang okaa-san.

"Okaa-san... okaa-san... " panggil Ichigo.

"Ada apa Ichigo kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Masaki ibu Ichigo.

"Itu okaa-san, aku... ingin menanyakan tentang penya-"

"Masaki..." teriakan Isshin membuat kalimat Ichigo terhenti.

"Maaf Ichigo, sepertinya okaa-san harus pergi sekarang. Kamu bisa membicarakannya nanti, oke?"

"Hm, baiklah okaa-san."

Kesempatan untuk mengetahui apa sebenarnya penyakit yang dia derita gagal. Akhirnya dia menuju ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Namun matanya tidak bisa tertutup, akhirnya dia turun untuk mengambil minuman atau makanan ringan. Ichigo membuka lemari esnya, tapi hanya terdapat air putih dan beberapa macam sayuran.

"Huuuf, sepertinya gue harus membeli sesuatu untuk bisa dimakan." Ucap Ichigo, kemudian mengambil jacket yang tergantung di dekat lemari.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Sekarang Ichigo tengah berada di jalan menuju toko cake yang berada di kota Karakura.

"Sepertinya toko cake ini menggoda." Kata Ichigo kemuadian masuk ke toko tersebut.

KLING...

"Okaeri nasai..." sapa sang pelayan toko

'Violet... indah... manis... cantik... senyumnya itu...' Ichigo terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" katanya kepada Ichigo.

"Aaach, apa cake spesial hari ini?" tanya Ichigo kepada gadis tersebut. Ichigo membaca papan nama yang tertempel manis di bajunya.

'Ru-ki-a. Itukah namanya? Bagus.' Batin Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Tuan?" panggil gadis yang bernama Rukia itu.

"Ya Rukia." Ichigo tiba-tiba spontan mengucapkan nama sang gadis.

"Haaah? Kenapa anda bisa tau nama saya?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"I-itu aku membaca papan nama mu." Kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Inilah kebiasaan Ichigo ketika sedang merasa gugup.

"Oooh. Cake spesial hari adalah cake isi bola coklat." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyumnya membuat nyawa Ichigo seakan melayang ke angkasa.

'Manisnya...'

"Jadi, apakah tuan akan membelinya?" pertanyaan Rukia membuat Ichigo kembali ke raganya.

"Ya, aku beli 2."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mengambilkannya."

Beberapa menit kemudian. Rukia datang dengan membawa kotak yang sepertinya berisi cake pesanan Ichigo.

"Ini tuan." Kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan kotak tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah kau pekerja tetap di sini?"

"Tidak, saya hanya bekerja paruh waktu di sini."

"Oooch, kapan jadwalmu bekerja?" tanya Ichigo (again!)

"Setiap hari jam 3 sore." Sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan uang kemudian keluar.

"Arigato gosaimashu" ucap Rukia ketika Ichigo keluar.

Ichigo yang sudah keluar memandangi Rukia dari kaca depan toko cake tersebut.

'Sungguh dia manis sekali..'gumamnya dalam hati. Ketika sedang enak-enaknya memandang Rukia, tiba-tiba hujan turun. Ichigo yang tidak membawa payung langsung saja berlari. Namun ketika dia sedang berlari, kepalanya terasa berat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan sebuah toko.

'Sial, rasa sakit ini datang lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' batinya dengan rasa bingung yang teramat sangat.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Dirasa hujannya sudah cukup reda dan rasa pusingnya sudah hilang Ichigo memutuskan untuk bergegas pulang.

"Waaah, gue nggak sabar ingin memakan cake ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Tadaima..." ucap Ichigo ketika memasuki rumah.

"Oni-chan dari mana?" tanya Yuzu sang bungsu.

"Aku habis beli cake. Apa kau mau?" sambil memperlihatkan cakenya.

"Tentu. Cake itu terlihat begitu enak." Kata Yuzu kemudian mengambil satu cake.

"Jangan lupa berbagi dengan Karin." Kata Ichigo sebelum akhirnya menuju ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah Oni-chan."

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

"Baik, sekarang waktunya memakan cake yang diambil dari tangan Rukia ini. Sepertinya akan terasa lebih enak jika gue ngebayangin wajah Rukia ketika tersenyum. Hahaha Ichigo kau sudah mulai gila!" katanya sambil memaki diri sendiri.

"HuwaaaaaaH, benar-benar enak! Sepertinya mulai saat ini gue ketagihan dengan cake coklat isi bola ini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum Gaje.

"Tiba-tiba Okaa-san Ichigo masuk ke kamar, Ichigo bagaimana keadaan kamu saat ini?" tanya Okaa-san tiba-tiba, dengan pertanyaan yang menurut Ichigo aneh.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku malah merasa sangat senang Okaa-san,"

"Boleh Okaa-san tau kenapa?"

"Hehehe, sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta Okaa-san." Jawab Ichigo malu-malu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Masaki memastikan. Namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran, Ichigo tidak memperhatikan raut wajah sang Okaa-sannya mulai bercerita tentang perasaannya saat ini.

"Hm, aku bertemu dengannya di toko cake. Dia bekerja paruh waktu di sana. Anaknya sangat manis dan sopan. Okaa-san pasti akan cepat menyukainya, jika aku bisa membawanya ke rumah."

Masaki yang mendengarnya tidak tahan dengan perasaannya saat ini, sungguh ini membuatnya sedih, tapi dia tidak bisa menitikkan air matanya di depan Ichigo. Tidak bisa! Dan jangan sampai air mata Masaki terlihat oleh anak sulungnya.

"Okaa-san?" panggil Ichigo setelah melihat keanehan pada Okaa-sannya ini.

"Ah, maaf Ichigo, okaa-san sedang membayangkan bagaimana wajah gadis tersebut." Jawabnya bohong. Ingat saat ini dia sedang bersama dengan sang Okaa-san, Ichigo ingin menanyakan tentang penyakitnya.

"Okaa-san, aku ingin bertanya tentang penyakit yang-"

"Okaa-san..." panggil Yuzu yang membuat pertanyaan Ichigo terputus (again!)

"Gomen Ichigo, Okaa-san sudah berjanji untuk mengajari adikmu memasak. Jadi pertanyaanmu disimpan dulu yaaa." Akhirnya Masaki keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

"Lagi-lagi begini. Oh ya ini udah jam berapa ya? Gue kan belum mandi." Ketika akan berdiri, rasa pusing tiba-tiba menyerang Ichigo. Diapun duduk lagi.

"Aaaaah, gue ini kenapa sih! Lama-lama gue bisa gila memikirkan apa penyakit yang gue derita." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Setelah dirasa pusingnya hilang, Ichigo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi. Ketika sedang turun dari tangga dia berpapasan dengan Karin, adik pertamanya. Lagi-lagi pusing mendera kepalanya, hampir saja dia jatuh jika lengannya tidak di pegang oleh sang adik.

"Oni-san kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Karin. Hanya pusing." Jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Jika Oni-san sakit, sebaiknya istirahat saja."

"Ya, aku akan istirahat nanti." Ichigopun melanjutkan untuk turun dan mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Ichigo langsung makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan tentang penyakitnya kepada san Okaa-san, tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata untuk jangan menanyakannya di sini. Akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin nanti malam dia bisa menanyakannya pikirnya.

Makan malampun selesai, Okaa-san dan Yuzu langsung membersihkan peralatan makan dan mencucinya. Sedangkan Karin dan sang Otou-san malah asyik-asyiknya melihat pertandingan bola. Ichigo yang bingung, akhirnya bergabung dengan sang adik dan ayahnya yang dari tadi heboh sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo merasa lelah untuk melakukan suatu kegiatan, sampai-sampai untuk menonton sepak bola yang merupakan cabang olah raga kesukaannya pun tidak berselera. Seperti ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Merasa sering pusing, kadang-kadang juga tubuhnya terasa tidak seimbang.

"Otou-san! Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan klub mana yang akan menang?" tawar Karin kepada Isshin sang kepala Kurosaki.

"Baik! Otou-san pilih Real Madrid karena ada Ronaldo-nya, waaa cakepnya dia." Sambil nari-nari di depan anak-anaknya tanpa rasa malu.

"Heem! Berarti aku pilih Barcelona!"

"Yang kalah harus mentraktir sepuasnya yaaaa" usul Isshin.

"Tidak masalah, aku yakin malam ini Barca bakalan menang. Hahaha." Tawa Karin.

"Oni-san mau ikut taruhan?" tanya Karin kepada Ichigo yang hanya bengong.

"HaaH, tidak. Aku lebih senang menontonnya."

"Yaaah, ayolah Ichigo~~ dukung Otou-san mu ini." Rayu sang Ayah.

Tapi Ichigo hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Isshin yang melihatnya merasa khawatir dengan raut sedih.

"Oni-san terlihat berbeda." Komentar Karin dengan masih tetap memandang acara pertandingan.

'Maafkan Otou-san mu yang tidak berguna ini Ichigo.' Batin Isshin.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Ichigo yang sudah sampai di kamarnya, dia langsung merbahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah. Ketika matanya akan terpejam. Tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu. Dan ternyata Okaa-sannya yang membawakan segelas susu hangat untuk Ichigo.

"Kau sudah mau tidur Ichigo?" tanya sang Okaa-san.

"Belum Okaa-san, aku hanya merasa lelah," jawab Ichigo membenarkan posisinya.

"Ichigo, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan kepada Okaa-san?"

"Tentang penyakit yang aku derita."

"Eeehm, tentang itu yaa. Okaa-san sudah tau kau pasti akan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini, seberapa besar Okaa-san menutupi atau mengalihkan pembicaraan lambat laun kau pasti akan mengerti juga. Okaa-san..."

"Jangan buat aku bingung dengan perkataan Okaa-san yang seperti ini. Langsung saja katakan apa nama penyakitku,"

"HeeemM, Ichigo berjanjilah kau tidak akan bersedih ataupun frustasi dengan penyakitmu ini,"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan bersedih Okaa-san."

"Kamu menderita Kanker Otak, sayang." Kata Masaki sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Kanker otak," tanya Ichigo dengan kaget.

"Iya Ichigo, tapi dokter akan berusaha mengobati penyakitmu ini. Jadi..."

"Okaa-san boleh keluar sekarang." Ucap Ichigo sambil tertunduk.

"Ichigo..." akhirnya Masaki keluar dari kamar Ichigo, dia tau Ichigo pasti berat menerima penyakitnya ini. Sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar Ichigo, dia berkata..

"Berjanjilah pada Okaa-san kau tidak bersedih dan tetap semangat melawan penyakitmu ini Ichigo." Tapi Ichigo hanya duduk diam di tempat tidurnya.

'Kanker otak? Aku terkena kanker? Tapi sejak kapan?' ichigo hanya bingung memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"AAAAAAARGH" teriaknya keras.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Di kamar Masaki, sang pemilik hanya duduk sambil menangis sesenggukan. Dia merasa bersalah telah mengatakannya kepada Ichigo. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

"Masaki..." tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Isshin sang kepala Kurosaki.

"Isshin, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah mengataknnya kepada Ichigo." Kata Masaki yang masih tetap menangis.

"Mengatakan tentang penyakitnya?" tanya Isshin memastikan.

"Benar, bagaimana jika dia sedih? Bagaimana jika dia merasa malu dengan teman-temannya? Bagaimana jika dia dijauhi? Bagaimana jika dia putus asa? Bagaimana jika dia bunuh diri? Bagaimana ini Isshin, aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya ketika dokter sudah menemukan obatnya. Jadi Ichigo tidak akan sedih."

"Sudahlah Masaki cepat atau lambat Ichigo pasti akan mengetahuinya. Jangan salahkan dirimu. Ichigo adalah anak yang kuat, dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya." Ucap Isshin sambil memeluk sang istri untuk menenangkannya.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Esok harinya, di kota Karakura yang biasanya diselimuti awan mendung. Tapi untuk hari ini cuacanya cukup cerah. Membuat orang-orang bersemangat untuk kerja.

"Ohayo Otou-san, Okaa-san, Karin dan adikku yang cantik Yuzu." Ucap Ichigo yang turun dari tangga menuju tempat makan.

"Ohayo nii-chan," jawab Yuzu yang ceria seperti biasa.

"Ichigo..." gumam Masaki yang bingung kepada Ichigo, seolah-olah kejadian kemarin tidak terjadi. Ichigo yang melihat sang Okaa-san hanya diam, akhirnya bertanya.

"Ada apa Okaa-san? Ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, tidak sayang. Aku hanya berfikir ternyata kau lebih tampan dari ayah mu." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Isshin yang mendengarnya langsung memprotes sang istri.

"Dia lebih tampan dari aku Masaki? Ayolah aku kan suami mu, seharusnya aku yang lebih tampan darinya." Rengek Isshin di samping Masaki.

"Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan Otou-san, kalo aku lebih tampan dari mu." Ucap Ichigo bangga kemudian duduk.

'Kau lebih kuat dari yang ku bayangkan Ichigo.' batin Isshin.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi ini menandakan semua siswa harus masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Ichigo yang sedang ngobrol dengan teman-temannya pun harus memutuskan obrolan yang menurutnya begitu menyenangkan. Jam pertama diisi oleh Unohana sensei sang guru Biologi, awalnya Ichigo mengikuti mapel ini dengan lancar, namun hal ini terganggu karena pusing yang tiba-tiba datang. Ichigo hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok sambil menutup matanya dengan maksud agar pusingnya cepat hilang. Namun entah kenapa pusing tidak mau pergi.

"Ichigo, kau mau ikut pelajaran ibu atau tidak?" tegur Unohana sensei yang melihat Ichigo tidak serius mengikuti pelajarannya.

"Saya mau ijin ke UKS sensei, kepalaku terasa pusing," kata Ichigo.

Awalnya Unohana ragu untuk mengizinkan Ichigo pergi ke UKS, namun melihat wajahnya yang sedikit pucat akhirnya Unohana mengijinkannya.

"Baiklah."

Renji yang melihat Ichigo pergi, merasa bingung. Jarang sekali Ichigo ijin untuk ke UKS. Renji berfikir apakah Ichigo berbohong.

Jam istirahatpun tiba, Renji yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi kepada sahabatnya, untuk kali ini merelakan jam istirahatnya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membeli berbagai macam jajan digunakan untuk menengok Ichigo di UKS.

"Ichigo.." sapa Renji ketika sampai di UKS.

"Yo Renji." Balas Ichigo yang masih tiduran di tempat tidur UKS sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hei, loe kenapa sih? Kok tumben-tumbennya ke UKS," tanya Renji langsung.

"Gue... masih sakit Renji," jawab Ichigo lemah.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Renji yang merasa pembicaraan ini serius.

"Loe teman gue kan?"

"Tentu saja baka!"

"Gue pingin loe nggak ngomong sama yang lain tentang penyakit gue ini, okeh?"

"Siip deh, gue bisa di andalin kok." Sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Gue sakit kanker otak," ucap Ichigo akhirnya dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"APA?" kata Renji dengan kaget.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Langit sudah berubah menjadi orange seperti warna rambut seorang siswa yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Ichigo, beneran loe nggak mau gue antar sampai rumah?" tanya Renji untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Gue kan udah bilang, gue mau jalan kaki Renji."

"Tapi..."

"Loe kok jadi khawatir gitu sih sama gue?" tanya Ichigo pada Renji.

"GIMANA NGGAK KHAWATIR PENYAKIT LOE ITU PARAH ICHIGO!" bentak Renji yang hampir menangis tersebut.

"Hehehe." Tapi Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Dasar bodoh," kata Renji yang melihat Ichigo pergi.

Renji yang sudah sampai di rumahnya langsung masuk kamar dan membuka laptonya.

"Kanker otak. Kanker otak. Kanker otak. Setahuku itu adalah penyakit yang parah, apakah sudah ada obatnya?" tanya Renji pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil mengutak atik laptopnya.

"Ketemu." Kata Renji girang.

"_Kanker__ otak__ adalah sekumpulan massa sel-sel __otak __yang tumbuh abnormal, di luar kendali. Sebagian besar __kanker__ otak dapat menyebar melalui __jaringan__ otak, tetapi jarang menyebar ke area lain dari tubuh._ _Namun pada kasus kanker otak, saat mereka tumbuh, mereka dapat menghancurkan dan menekan jaringan__ otak__yang __normal__ lainnya, yang dapat berakibat pada kelumpuhan ataupun kematian." _Bacanya dari alamat website.

"Ichigo..." gumamnya.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, ini berarti saatnya orang-orang untuk pergi makan malam. Ini juga aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Kurosaki.

"Ichigo.. Ayo turun, makan malam sudah siap," teriak sang Okaa-san. Namun anak sulungnya itu tidak juga turun. Biasanya dengan satu panggilan anaknya ini langsung turun dengan semangat. Tapi kali ini dia tidak juga turun. Tentu ini membuat sang Okaa-san khawatir.

"Isshin, kenapa Ichigo belum turun juga?" tanya Masaki kepada sang suami.

"Mungkin dia sedang ganti baju sayang, sudahlah tunggu saja sambil duduk." Perintah Isshin kepada Masaki.

"Tapi.."

5 menit sudah berlalu, tapi Ichigo belum juga turun. Ini sangat membuat Masaki khawatir. Akhirnya dia menyuruh Yuzu untuk memanggil sang kakak untuk turun.

"Yuzu, tolong panggilkan Ichigo untuk turun ya," suruh Masaki kepada anak bungsunya ini.

"Hai Okaa-san."

Sesampainya di depan kamar Ichigo, Yuzu mulai mengetuknya pelan. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Onii-chan, aku masuk ya." Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kreeeek

"Onii-chan..." panggil Yuzu sambil clingukan mencari kakaknya sampai akhirnya dia menemukan Ichigo pingsan di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" teriak Yuzu yang langsung didengar oleh anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Ada apa Yuzu?" Tanya Isshin yang sudah sampai di kamar Ichigo.

"Otou-san, Onii-chan kenapa?" tanya Yuzu sambil menangis, Masaki dan Karin yang melihatnya juga ikut menangis.

"Cepat kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit," perintah Isshin.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

**Rumah Sakit Karakura**

"Bagaimana dok keadaannya?" tanya Masaki yang sedang di ruang Dokter bersama Isshin.

" Dia sudah mulai mengalami gejala-gejala yang sebenarnya," jawab sang Dokter.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Masaki bingung.

"Penyakitnya sudah cukup parah,"

Masaki yang mendengarnya langsung menangis di pelukan Isshin.

"Jangan perlihatkan kesedihanmu di depan Ichigo Masaki, dia akan merasa jika membuatmu merasa sedih," ucap Isshin mencoba menenagkan Isshin.

Setelah membicarakan tentang penyakit Ichigo dengan Dokter, Masaki dan Isshin kembali ke kamar perawatan anaknya. Sebelum Masaki masuk, terlebih dulu dia mengintip dari kaca pintu ruangan itu, dia melihat Ichigo yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur tertawa dengan bahagia bersama kedua adiknya. Ini membuat Masaki sedih, dia berfikir bagaimana jika senyuman itu hilang dari bibirnya.

"Masaki..." panggil Isshin yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Iya," jawab Masaki sambil menyeka air matanya yang hampir menetes dam mulai memasuki ruangan.

"Ichigo, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Masaki yang kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur anaknya.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan Okaa-san. Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Ichigo. Masaki yang mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, kemudian menoleh pada Isshin.

"Ini sudah malam Ichigo, jadi kita akan pulang besok," jawab Isshin.

"Jadi istirahatlah." Perintah Masaki sambil menyelimuti Ichigo.

"Baiklah Okaa-san." Ucap Ichigo kemudian menutup matanya.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Pagi haripun tiba, Isshin sang kepala Kurosaki sedang berada di bagian administrasi untuk menyelesaikan biaya yang harus dibayarnya. Sebenarnya Ichigo harus dirawat inap di Rumah Sakit, tapi Isshin tahu bahwa Ichigo tidak menyukai jika berlama-lama di Rumah Sakit. Jadi, dengan terpaksa Isshin mengijinkan Ichigo untuk dirawat di rumah.

Pukul tujuh pagi Isshin dan Ichigo tiba di rumah, mereka disambut hangat oleh Masaki, Karin da Yuzu.

"Selamat datang lagi di rumah Onii-chan," sambut Yuzu dengan ceria.

"Ya, eh kalian tidak berangkat ke sekolah?" tanya Ichigo yang baru sadar jika kedua adiknya masih di rumah.

"Kita akan berangkat setelah melihat Onii-san pulang," kata Karin.

"Sekarang aku sudah pulang, jadi kalian bisa berangkat sekarang." Perintah Ichigo.

"Hai..." jawab mereka kompak. Kemudian mereka segera mengambil tas dan mulai berangkat ke sekolah.

"Otou-san, aku ingin berangkat sekolah." Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Tapi Ichigo, kau ini baru keluar dari rumah sakit," kata Masaki khawatir.

"Tapi okaa-san, sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Jadi perbolehkan aku untuk berangkat sekolah," pinta Ichigo kepada Masaki.

"Tapi..."

"Biarkan dia berangkat ke sekolah Masaki, pasti bosan jika dia sendirian di rumah saja," sambung Isshin.

"Arigato Otou-san." Ichigo langsung bergegas ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ichigo turun dengan memakai seragam sekolah. Dia berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan pergi dengan berjalan kaki.

"Isshin, apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Masaki yang masih ada di depan pintu.

"Mungkin tidak apa-apa," jawab Isshin sekenanya.

"Tapi kata Dokter penyakitnya sudah semakin parah,"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi kita juga tidak bisa membiarkan Ichigo hanya tiduran di rumah yang pasti akan membuatnya bosan." Ucap Isshin yang kemudian pergi ke dalam.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

"Hoi Ichigo, gimana kabar loe?" tanya Renji mendekati kursi Ichigo.

"Gue baik-baik saja kok," jawab Ichigo lemas.

"Sebaiknya loe nggak usah ikut pelajaran pada jam ini deh, soalnya ini pelajaran Kenpachi sensei. Hari ini olah raganya berat lo. Jadi mending loe di UKS aja," saran Renji.

"Ya, nanti gue akan ke UKS tapi sebelumnya gue ijin dulu sama Kenpachi sensei,"

"Baiklah..."

Setelah ijin dengan Kenpachi sensei, Ichigo langsung menuju ke UKS. Hari ini dia merasa begitu lelah, tapi dia enggan di rumah. Karena dia berencana setelah pulang sekolah akan mampir di toko cake Rukia. Jadi dia bela-belain berangkat sekolah dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Ichigo hanya tiduran di atas tempat tidur UKS, matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya dia tertidur.

Baru satu jam dia tertidur, tiba-tiba dia bangun karena kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan perutnya yang tiba-tiba mual. Ichigo langsung berlari ke toilet UKS dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Ichigo langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil tas di kelasnya. Suasana lorong kelas sudah nampak sepi, tentu saja karena ini sudah waktunya anak-anak untuk pulang. Ichigo berjalan dengan pelan, tiba-tiba Renji datang dari arah kelas dengan membawa tas Ichigo.

"Ichigo, ini tas loe," kata Renji sambil menyerahkan tasnya.

"Arigato Renji, loe emang sahabat gue." Puji Ichigo.

"Loe mau langsung pulang?" tanya Renji.

"Nggak, gue mau ke toko cake."

"Loe kan masih sakit,"

"Tapi gue pingin ke sana,"

"Yaudah gue anterin ya. Dan untuk kali ini jangan menolak!" perintah Renji.

"Hm baiklah, babon merah." Sambil tersenyum.

"Hei aku bukan babon merah ya!" kata Renji sambil merangkul pundak Ichigo.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Sampai di toko cake, Ichigo menyuruh Renji untuk pulang duluan, tapi Renji tidak mau dengan alasan mengkhawatirkan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya pasrah menanggapi sikap keras kepala Renji.

KLING...

"Okaeri nasai..." sapa sang pelayan toko yang sudah Ichigo ketahui namanya.

"Hei Rukia," sapa Ichigo ketika melihat sang pelayan toko.

"Tuan datang lagi," kata Rukia.

"Hei.. Hei.. jangan panggil aku tuan, apakah aku terlihat sudah tua? Lihat aku adalah siswa SMA," kata Ichigo sambil memperlihatkan seragam yang dipakainya.

"Maaf, tapi kami memang harus memanggil para pembeli dengan sebutan tuan,"

"Haah, tapi bolehkan untukku dapat pengecualian?"

"Hn?" Rukia tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Iya, panggil aku I-CHI-GO." Kata Ichigo dengan penekanan pada setia suku kata.

"Ichigo?"

"Apa terdengar aneh di telingamu?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Itu nama yang bagus. Jadi Ichigo, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Nah itu terdengar lebih enak, kita seperti sudah dekat. Aku pesen cake isi bola coklat,"

"Berapa?"

"Satu saja,"

Rukia kemudian pergi mengambil pesanan Ichigo.

"Silahkan," kata Rukia sambil memberikan sebungkus cake.

"Arigato," ucap Ichigo sambil memberikan uang. Sebelum Ichigo keluar, dia berbalik dan berkata.

"Aku janji akan ke sini setiap hari," kemudian dia pergi. Rukia yang mendengarnya entah mengapa merasa sangat senang. Ketika Ichigo keluar, matanya mengikuti kemana Ichigo berjalan, ternyata dia menuju ke seorang lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam. Sebelum naik sepertinya mereka bertengkar, tetapi Ichigo hanya menanggapi dengan senyum. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia dan tersenyum, Rukia yang kaget hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman pula.

Sesampainya di rumah Ichigo langsung disambut dengan wajah khawatir Okaa-sannya.

"Aku hanya membeli ini," kata Ichigo sambil menunjukkan bungkusan cake.

"Tapi, seharusnya kau menelepon kami," kata Masaki dengan khawatir.

"Iya, jika aku akan pergi-pergi lagi. Aku akan menelepon kalian terlebih dulu." Tutur Ichigo yang kemudian naik menuju kamarnya. Namun belum sampai ke anak tangga, Ichigo tiba-tiba pingsan cake yang dipegangnya jatuh menggelinding.

"Ichigo..." teriak Masaki. Kemudian Isshin langsung datang dan membopong Ichigo menuju kamarnya, Masaki langsung menghubungi Dokter yang menangani Ichigo. Masaki melihat cake yang tadi dibawa Ichigo jatuh, kemudian dia mengambil dan menyimpanya pada lemari es.

Beberapa menit kemudian sang Dokter datang bersama seorang suster, dia langsung menuju ke arah kamar Ichigo dan mulai memeriksanya.

"Saya sarankan, Ichigo segera di rawat di rumah sakit." Kata sang Dokter.

"Tapi Ichigo pasti tidak mau, Dok." Kata Masaki.

"Kalau begini terus kan semakin parah,"

"Tapi..."

"Baiklah, kalau dia tidak mau di bawa ke rumah sakit saya akan mengirimkan seorang perawat untuk menjaga dan memantau kondisinya setiap hari," saran Dokter.

"Terima kasih Dokter." Ucap Masaki.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Burung-burung sudah berkicau dengan riang. Berjejer rapi pada sebuah pohon yang hijau, tetesan hujan masih terlihat pada dedaunan hijau. Sinar matahari mulai masuk ke celah-celah kamar Ichigo. Dia ingin bangkit, tapi kepalanya terasa pusing. Pandangannya pun agak buram. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk pada tempat tidurnya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo, ternyata sang Okaa-san yang mengetuknya.

"Okaa-san, apakah aku boleh berangkat sekolah hari ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak boleh Ichigo, kau harus beristirahat. Okaa-san sudah meminta ijin kepada kepala sekolah bahwa kau tidak bisa masuk untuk beberapa hari,"

"Baiklah,"

"Ichigo, selama Otou-san dan Okaa-san bekerja. Akan ada seorang perawat dari rumah sakit yang akan memeriksamu setiap hari, jadi kau baik-baik di rumah."

"Ya Okaa-san,"

"Ohya Okaa-san sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Apa kau ingin makan sekarang?" tanya Masaki.

"Tidak, aku akan mengambilnya jika sudah merasa lapar." Kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Okaa-san berangkat dulu." Ucap Masaki sambil mencium kening Ichigo. Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Sekitar pukul sembilan pagi, perawat yang di kirim dari rumah sakit tiba. Ichigo yang mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi langsung turun.

"Apakah anda Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya sang perawat.

"Ya." Jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini saya akan merawat anda. Nama saya Unohana, jadi mohon bantuannya."

"Hm, tapi tolong tidak usah se formal itu." Kata Ichigo yang kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya, dan Unohana mangikutinya.

Selama beberapa jam Ichigo mendapat perawatan dan mulai tertidur. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, Ichigo langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya, memakai jaket dan memakai kaca mata untuk membantu penglihatannya yang mulai buram. Unohana yang melihat Ichigo berpakaian seperti ini merasa bingung dan bertanya.

"Tuan Kurosaki, anda mau kemana?"

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, ini takkan lama." Langsung pergi menuju pintu.

"Tapi..."

"Aku janji."

Disebuah toko cake yang cukup terkenal dengan coklatnya ini, seorang pegawai dengan perawakan sedang, berambut hitam dan bermata ungu ini nampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Berulang kali dia merapikan pakaian kerjanya.

'Kenapa dia belum datang?' tanyanya dalam hati.

KLING...

"Okaeri nasai..." sapa Rukia.

"Hei Rukia," sapa Ichigo.

"Hai Ichigo. Kau terlihat berbeda," komentar Rukia.

"Bagaimana? Aku terlihat keren kan dengan kaca mata ini?"

"Hehe iya," Rukia merasa sangat nyaman ketika berbicara dengan Rukia, tanpa sadar dia ingin lebih dekat dengan Ichigo.

"Seperti biasa Rukia," ucap Ichigo. Seakan tau maksud dari ucapan Ichigo, Rukia langsung pergi mengambil cake. Kemudian Ichigo langsung membayarnya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Rukia spontan.

"Iya, aku buru-buru. Tapi aku janji besok akan datang lagi." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"Aku menunggu Ichigo." Guman Rukia sambil tersenyum.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Seperti yang Ichigo janjikan kepada Rukia, dia selalu datang untuk membeli cake di toko tersebut meskipun itu hanya satu buah cake isi bola coklat. Ya sejak pertama Ichigo membeli cake ini dia menjadi punya makanan faforit baru.

Setiap hari pukul tiga sore Ichigo selalu datang, namun Rukia merasa agak bingung melihat penampilan Ichigo yang semakin hari semakin berbeda dengan penampilan ketika Rukia pertama bertemu. Sekarang Ichigo selalu memakai jaket dan penutup kepala, hingga rambut orangenya yang menurut Rukia itu unik tidak terlihat. Pernah Rukia bertanya mengapa dia berpakaian seperti itu, tapi Ichigo menjawabnya bahwa itu adalah stylenya yang baru. Rukia hanya terkikik mendengar jawaban Ichigo.

Hari saling berganti, Ichigo masih setia untuk mengunjungi tempat Rukia bekerja. Hari masih dengan stylenya yang baru Ichigo masuk ke dalam toko cake.

KLING...

"Okaeri nasai... Hei Ichigo," sapa Rukia.

Ichigo tidak membalas sapaan Rukia seperti biasanya, dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang terlihat lemah.

"Seperti biasa Rukia," kata Ichigo.

"Oke, ohya kau terlihat pucat Ichigo. Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya kedinginan. Ini kan musim hujan," katanya sambil terbatuk.

"Tuh kan, kamu sakit. Bagaimana jika aku bawakan secangkir teh hangat?" tawar Rukia.

"Tidak perlu Rukia, aku hanya tersedak," Tolaknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan cake kesukaanmu." Ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo hanya berdiri dan menunggu, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan sangat mual. Ichigo mencoba untuk menahannya. Dia ingin memberikan sebuah surat kepada Rukia secara langsung, namun semakin ditahan rasa sakit itu semakin terasa, dia sudah tidak kuat. Akhirnya dia meletakkan surat tersebut dia atas meja dan Ichigo mulai berlari keluar. Namun sayangnya, Ichigo membuka pintu terlalu lebar. Alhasil surat yang ada di atas meja jatuh dan masuk ke kolong meja karena tertiup angin.

Rukia yang sudah mengambil cake, merasa bingung karena tidak melihat Ichigo.

"Apakah aku terlalu lama mengambilnya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi ini bukan kebiasaan Ichigo untuk pergi tanpa pamit," katanya lagi.

"Aku merasa ini adalah pertemuan terakhir," ucapnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ingin sekali dia menangis di tempat, tapi entah mengapa air matanya tidak mau keluar.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Sudah empat hari ini Icigo tidak datang ke toko cake Rukia. Rukia merasa bingung bukankah dia sudah janji untuk datang setiap hari ke sini. Tapi sudah empat hari Ichigo tidak datang. Dia sudah mengingkari janjinya.

"Awas saja kau Ichigo, jika kau datang aku akan memarahimu habis-habisan karena sudah mengingkari janjimu!" kesal Rukia.

Karena hari ini banyak pelanggan jadi banyak cake yang terjual habis, maka toko tutup lebih awal. Rukia biasanya langsung pulang, namun hari ini dia disuruh untuk membantu membersihkan toko karena besok akan libur satu setelah kerja keras hari ini.

Rukia menyapu bagian depan, dia membersihkan kolong-kolong meja pembeli dan kolong meja pembayaran. Ketika dia menyapu kolong meja tempat Rukia biasa melayani pembeli, tanpa sengaja Rukia menyapu sebuah surat dengan warna putih.

Di depannya tertulis, untuk Rukia. Dia pun langsung cepat-cepat membukanya dan mulai membaca.

_Dear Rukia,_

_Kau tau? Sejak pertama aku melihatmu. Berdebar-debar jantungku, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku selalu ingin bahwa jam hanya mempunyai angka tiga, karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi aku belum mempunyai keberanian, kau boleh mengejekku bahwa aku adalah cowok yang pengecut. iku hanya bisa menyatakan perasaanku lewat sebuah surat ini. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membuat sebuah surat yang romantis. Inti dari surat ini adalah, __**RUKIA I LOVE YOU**__._

_Jika kau menerimaku hubungi nomor ini 2230612._

_Ichigo._

"I-Ichigo menyuakaiku? Benarkah?" heran Rukia namun sebenarnya dia merasa sangat senang. Rukia tidak sabar ingin segera pulang dan menelepon Ichigo.

**^^-S-O- ^-^ **-**R-A-^^**

Sesampainya di kos-kosannya, dia meminta ijin untuk meminjam telepon milik pemilik kos-kosan Urahara namanya. Setelah minta ijin dan mengucapkan terima kasih dia segera menekan nomor yang tertera di surat tadi. Jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang, dia ingin mendengar suara Ichigo lewat telepon.

"Moshi-moshi.. Ini siapa?" kata orang diseberang. Rukia bingung, mengapa yang menjawab teleponnya adalah suara seorang perempuan dengan suara yang lembut.

'Dasar Rukia bodoh, ini kan nomor rumah. Pasti siapa saja bisa mengangkatnya.' Rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

"Moshi-moshi, saya Rukia. Bolehkah saya berbicara dengan Ichigo?" ucap Rukia.

"Ini Rukia? Saya Okaa-san nya Ichigo," kata suara seberang.

"Anda mengenal saya nyonya?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja, Ichigo sering bercerita tentangmu,"

"Benarkah? Jadi bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"..." Masaki hanya diam.

"Nyonya?"

"Ichigo..." katanya terisak.

"Ada apa nyonya?" ini benar-benar mebuat Rukia bingung.

"Ichigo... Sudah meninggal tiga hari yang lalu." Jawab Masaki akhirnya.

"APA?" jantung Rukia serasa berhenti. Pikirannya kacau, dia menutup mulutnya, ini pasti tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin. Rukia langsung berlari meninggalkan gagang telepon yang masih tergantung. Sekarang dia sudah sampai di pinggir jalan sambil terus menangis, dia sangat terpukul.

"Dasar Ichigo baka, baka, baka, baka," umpat sambil terus menagis. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah yang berada di perempatan dengan mengendarai motor sport hitam. Rukia langsung berlari menghampirinya.

Setelah sampai di belakang lelaki tersebut dia langsung duduk di jock motor bagian belakang.

"Kau temannya Ichigo kan? Antarkan aku ke rumahnya sekarang!" bentak Rukia namun tidak bisa menutupi kesedihannya.

Renji merasa bingung, namun entah mengapa hatinya berkata untuk mengantarkan gadis ini. Dia langsung saja menancap gas dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sampai juga di depan rumah Ichigo, tanpa berterima kasih Rukia langsung turun menuju pintu rumah yang bercat coklat. Dia memencet bel beberapa kali, sampai keluarlah seorang wanita yang warna rambutnya hampir senada dengan Ichigo.

Rukia langsung memeluk wanita tersebut, yang menurut instingnya adalah ibu Ichigo.

"Kau pasti Rukia," kata Masaki sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Rukia.

"Benarkah Ichigo sudah pergi?" tanya Rukia sesenggukan.

"Ya," kata Masaki pelan.

"Sekarang kau sudah ada di sini, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu," ajak Masaki pada Rukia untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tepatnya pada dapur rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

Kemudian Masaki membuka lemari es, Rukia kaget melihatnya. Banyak cake yang biasa Ichigo pesan, yaitu cake isi bola coklat.

"Dokter sudah mengatakan bahwa Ichigo tidak boleh makan makanan yang mengandung banyak lemak dan gula, Ichigo memang mamatuhi untuk tidak memakannya, tapi dia tetap membelinya karena ingin melihatmu Rukia," jelas Masaki. Rukia semakin menangis mendengarnya.

'Kau benar-benar bodoh Ichigo, kenapa kau tidak memulihkan kesehatanmu saja, kenapa kau malah datang setiap hari ke tokoku,' batin Rukia.

"Ichigo benar-benar menyukaimu Rukia," kata Masaki. Kemudian Rukia langsung terduduk lemas di depan lemari es sambil bergumam.

"I LOVE YOU TOO"

_Ketika kau mempunyai perasaan yang kuat terhadap seseorang, tapi kau terlalu gengsi untuk menggenggam dan mengatakan "Aku Cinta Kamu". Kau akan merasa sangat menyesal dan sedih ketika kau sudah tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ucapkanlah kalimat itu ketika orang yang kau sayangi masih ada._

**THE END**

Bagaimana Ficnya? Pasti aneh ya. Aku nggak bisa buat suasana yang haru, jadi maaf aneh, aku ingin kalian memberikan saran, kritikan atau apapun untuk Ficku ini. Review anda sangat berarti buatku.

**REVIEW YAAA**


End file.
